Typical solar panel ground mounting systems require extensive infrastructure to support and position the panels laterally to form a consistent angle above the ground. Each panel must be supported along the length of the array. To support the panels in this perfectly planar, above-ground position, typical ground mount systems require days of labor and significant infrastructure in the manner of buried posts, rails, and other securely mounted materials sufficient to support the weight of the panels, on the one hand, and prevent movement of the panels in all weather conditions, on the other hand. As a result, typical ground mount systems are cost-prohibitive relative to existing costs for grid-supplied electrical energy.
These over-engineered systems are also difficult to move or remove. Solar panel systems may need to be adjusted or moved to maximize solar collection. As an example, trees may grow and block the sunlight to the panels, requiring an owner to cut down the trees, where possible, as opposed to moving the panels themselves. Existing typical ground mount systems are extensively ground-connected and cannot be moved without great difficulty and expense to the owner.
Accordingly, there is an as of yet unmet need in the art for a solar panel ground mounting system that: 1) requires a minimum of parts, materials and hardware to retain the panels in a desired position; 2) may be installed and removed in a minimum amount of time; 3) may be installed on any ground (earthen) surface without the need for posts buried in the ground or in concrete; 4) is cost effective, and not cost-prohibitive, relative to existing costs for grid-supplied energy; and, 5) allows for more solar power collection at different times of the year.